


Remember Them

by ImotoChan



Series: HQ!! boys are too cute [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sequel, angst but fluff, i'm sorry i'm bad at titles, it's really only sho and tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Forget These Feelings". Tsukishima misses Hinata, and Hinata misses him. And Daichi is honestly the best senpai. (Sorry Tanaka.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Them

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Hinata's birthday (okay so it's a day late and I'm sorry Sho-chan but I loove you) I got this sequel here done. It's sadder than I meant it to be*this always happens* but has a happy ending, I promise~! I'd like to thank my lovely beta sryaroc, whom I was pestering to get this done. Thank youu~! As always, I hope you enjoy it!! (oh and i dont know how college works in Japan hnngh so i just went with it and so it's a four year college)

Only two years had passed since Hinata's graduation.

Many of his upperclassmen had gone to the same university, one that had a volleyball club. Kageyama and Yamaguchi had applied there as well, and they had both been accepted. Asahi, Daichi, and Sugawara, were all in their fourth, and final, year. The latter was applying to a medical school to become a nurse, and the others were looking for jobs in the engineering world. Nishinoya and Tanaka were third years. The former had been studying to become a professional athlete, and Tanaka was majoring in political sciences. (Lord knows how that will turn out.) In their 2nd year, Kageyama was doing Pre-Med, while Yamaguchi was on track to Law School.

Although they became more responsible, not much else changed.

Hinata, however, did not attend that same college. He was scouted by a university known for its volleyball team.

Of course, that didn't keep him from seeing his former teammates. 

Every Saturday night was Karaoke night. They all got together, ate dinner, had a few drinks (non-alcoholic of course, the last thing they need is a certain orange-headed boy drunk) and sang to their heart's content. Well, more like, Hinata, alongside Tanaka, sang everyone's ears off. 

The loss of a tall blonde had gone unnoticed. No one asked where he went, but they all had an idea. He had moved to the city to attend college, and that was that.

Hinata had never really gotten over his feelings for Tsukishima. It wasn't as those he still loved him--well, he would never admit it--but he couldn't bring himself to feel like that for anyone else.

Sometimes Hinata would wake up in the middle off the night, alone in his empty dorm, and wouldn't fall back asleep for hours. He'd wonder what would have happened if he told Tsukishima, and then he'd roll of the bed in his embarrassment. 

Hinata would also sometimes dream about Kageyama, how he had looked when he said he liked him, and how he had apologized, knowing that Hinata didn't feel the same. 

He would think about how Kageyama looked happy now, with Yamaguchi by his side, and he wondered when the two had had the time to become important to each other like that. He thought about everyone else, how Suga and Daichi flirted endlessly, in their own way, and how Asahi would tease Nishinoya. He laughed when he imagined Tanaka, going on and on about some new girl.

He smiled, happy that everyone around him was happy.

But then he'd remember that he was the only one who was still alone, and feel a little sad. 

So he would shake his head, reminding himself of the goal he has, and that he isn't alone, that he has all his new teammates, and all his old.

He'd roll over in bed, see the time, and panic, knowing full well that he should be getting rest.

And he'd sigh, close his eyes, waiting for sleep to fall on him.  
Hinata knew that the loneliness he felt was because of the person he lost, but there's the age old saying,

can you really lose something you never had?  
________________________  
He ran a hand through his raggedy blonde hair, long enough to barely fall over the tips of his ears. The train ride had been long, and he hadn't slept well at all. His headphones were around his neck, and his glasses were pushed up to the very top of his nose. He looked around before spotting someone, and then picked up his bags, heading in that direction.

"Oi, what happened to your hair?" Daichi grins, happy to see Tsukishima after such a long time.

Tsukishima frowns, running a hand through the mess again. "Shut up."

The former captain chuckles. "You should be thanking me for giving you this wonderful opportunity to see the love of your life." 

Tsukishima seems to blush at that, and snorts faintly, the very face of displeasure. "How did you even get my number?"

"I have my sources." Daichi thanks Sugawara in his head for always being on top of things.

"When's his game?" Tsukishima asks, acting as though he doesn't care. 

"Tomorrow at noon."

They walk in silence to the car. "You're staying at a hotel, right?" Daichi asks.  
Tsukishima nods. "It's a mile away from the university."

"Adress?"

Tsukishima tells him the name, and Daichi puts it in his GPS, and then they're on their way.

Daichi's about to ask how Tsukishima's been, but the boy has already fallen asleep. He smiles at how surprisingly calm he looks, and gently wakes him up when they reach the hotel. "We're here."

Tsukishima mumbles some words incoherently before stumbling out of the car and collecting his things.  
He looks off to the side, and says two words that Daichi feels he heard wrong.  
"Thank you."

But, Daichi did not hear them wrong, so he chuckles a little. "You're welcome. You have my number, call if you need anything. My university's a forty minute drive away."

Tsukishima nods and then turns around, and enters the hotel.

Daichi had a smile plastered on his face as he drove back, extremely pleased at his work.  
________________________  
Tsukishima would be lying if he said he didn't miss Hinata. Life was boring without his constant nonsensical chatter. He didn't have the right to complain; it was his own fault for being too childish to deal with his emotions and running away from them instead. He ran away to a different city, a new place, where no one knew him for the jerk he was, and he could start over. 

However, starting over is easier said than done.

Tsukishima now attended a fancy catholic school, full of obnoxious snobs. He found it best to ignore them, and to keep to himself. The others would give him looks, rumors of him having a dark past--one that involved possible murder--flew around the school. The girls found him mysterious, and he couldn't count the number of them that had claimed they loved him.

But, life was boring.

He hadn't made any new friends, (not that he ever had any old ones--at least he wouldn't admit he did) much less any casual acquaintances. There was no one interesting here, unlike at Karasuno, where everyone was different. Here, all the faces blended together, all the voices were one. Tsukishima was tired of it, and was glad that in a few years years he'd be out of this hell. 

He was surprised when one day, his phone rang during practice. His mother and father should both be at work, and who else would, or could, call him? 

The coach had glared at all the players, barking at them to keep their phones off during practice. When Tsukishima had spoken up and said it was his, the coach's eyes went a little wide, and he coughed, telling Tsukishima he could check his phone. 

Tsukishima hated how all the adults seemed to pity him for being a friendless prodigy.  
Nevertheless, Tsukishima took the opportunity to walk over to his bag and check his phone, ignoring the rude whispers of his teammates.

There was one missed call, and a text message from the same unknown number.  
\---This is Daichi, call me back as soon as you can.---

Tsukishima stares at the name, and the realization of who it was smacks him in the face. 

But why? And how?

Tsukishima shoved the phone back in his bag, deciding he would ignore the text and call.

Practice ran another hour, ending with the boys jogging a short three miles around campus. Tsukishima hit the showers, reveling in the heat of the water on his tense muscles. Lately, practice was becoming tough, and with all the stress from school, Tsukishima could really use a break. He was grateful that tomorrow was that the start of a week long spring vacation.Tsukishima dried off quickly, messing his hair up quite a bit. He frowns at his reflection, and tidies it up, as best one can tidy hair like his. His shower had taken a while, and he was the last one out, other than coach who was in his office, filling out papers and forms for who-knows-what.

The night air is chilly, and Tsukishima shivers as he steps out into it, zipping up the light hoodie he was wearing. As he was about to place his headphones on, there's a ringing sound, and Tsukishima sighs, checking his phone to see it's the same number as earlier. 

He doesn't know why he does it, if he had just grown weak because of his surroundings, but he picks up the phone.

"Tsukishima?"

"Mm?"

"Oh, wow, you picked up."

"Tsch, be quiet." Tsukishima says, sitting himself down on a bench.

Daichi smiles fondly on the other end, happy to see that his former underclassman hasn't changed much. "How've you been?"

"Daichi, what do you want? And how did you get my number, anyway?" 

"Well, Sugawara is an impressive man, and I'm calling to let you know Hinata has a huge match two days from now."

"And? I don't care. It's been three years since I've seen that idiot, why would I care?" Tsukishima states. 

"You know where his university is," Daichi says. 

"I don't care, and it's a three hour train ride." 

"Tsukishima, he's lonely. He won't admit it, but he is."

"So?"

"Please, come and see him. He's improved so much, you'll be amazed."

"You sound like Sugawara..." Tsukishima mutters. 

Daichi laughs. "Is that a yes?"

"I am on break... but..."

"I can pick you up from the station and drive you to a hotel near his campus."

"Fine."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow at the station! Let me know what time your train will be in."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you, then."

"Goodnight, Tsukishima," he says cheerfully.

Daichi smiles as he hangs up the phone, and Suga smiles too, giving Dachi a big thumbs up. 

Somehow, Tsukishima felt alone enough to be persuaded to see the one person he said he would never see again. He decided he would only go to the game, just to see, but would not speak with Hinata. 

Tsukishima sighed; he had a train ticket to buy and some packing to do.  
________________________  
The blonde took a seat in the bleachers, neither in the front or back, but right in the middle, where he would blend in with the crowd, and not be caught by wandering orange eyes. 

As soon as he walks onto the court, the crowd cheers, and he jumps, grinning and waving. A taller teammate of his slaps the back of his head, and he blushes, but smiles all the same.

Hinata's smile hasn't changed, Tsukishima notes. 

He walks out with an air of confidence, one that he seemed to lack in High School. But, he's still looks jittery. He still gets nervous before a game, the idiot.

Tsukishima tilts his baseball cap down, covering his eyes, and lets out a little sigh, shaking his head the slightest bit before returning his gaze to the court.

Hinata's practicing his serve, and Tsukishima is shocked, because it's changed so much.  
The other team quickly arrives, and after a few serves and recieves of their own, the game starts.

Hinata's still middle blocker, and the first spike he hits back, his small palm sending the ball down with a loud bang, and the other team's libero stares wide-eyed. Hinata fist-pumps the air, grinning brightly.

The first set continues on, but not once does Hinata spike. The opposing team puts up a good fight, they have strong blockers and receivers, The score ends with 25-23, Hinata's team winning the set. There's a short five minute break between sets, and then the game resumes.

And then, what Tsukishima was waiting for happens.

Hinata spikes.

The setter is tall, and his toss is off, but Hinata finds it. His eyes shut after his hand makes contact, and the height he has in his jump is higher than Tsukishima has ever seen before. The ball flies down, breaking through the wall of blockers, and slams into the court.

Hinata opens his eyes and grins, staring down at the palm that just spiked. His eyes are shining, he's so incredibly happy and it's right then when Tsukishima realizes that he still loves Hinata.

To no one's surprise, Hinata's team wins the second set easily. The smile won't get wiped off Hinata's face for another few hours. The teams thank each other, and Hinata earns a couple of slaps on the back from his teammates, and a few "Good job, shorty"s as well. 

His team waves as they walk off, and Hinata's still full of energy, leaping and waving ecstatically.

Tsukishima stands up, and leaves the gym, not looking back once.

He decides that coming here was a terrible idea. 

What good is it seeing someone so out of reach?  
________________________  
Hinata hums to himself as he skips home after the game. He's extremely  
happy that they won, and although he can't wait until Saturday, when everyone will get together and most definitely celebrate his win, he finds himself wishing for someone else to show up too.

And when he sees that someone leaning against a building, in a burgundy sweatshirt and jeans, headphones on and eyes shut, blonde hair growing longer than it should, his heart seems to stop.

Tsukishima looks exactly the same, except for the hair.

He doesn't see Hinata at first, so when the boy suddenly jumps in front of him screaming "T-Tsukishima?!" and is red in the face, he jumps, startled. Tsukishima takes off his headphones and avoids eye contact with the shorter boy.  
"What are you doing here?" Tsukishima points to a sign, and Hinata realized it's a bus stop.

"Oh, but why are you here? In this town?"

Tsukishima shifts the bag on his shoulder, and lets out a short breath.  
For once in his life--though he seems to be doing this a lot more lately--he decides to let his feelings take over. "I came to see your game."

"E-eh??" 

"Daichi contacted me so I thought I might as well."

Hinata's bouncing from one foot to the other now, grinning. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah."

"How was I?"

"Surprisingly, not terrible." Tsukishima smirks as he says so.

Hinata huffs, exclaims a "Hey!", and bounces up on his tippy toes, flicking Tsukishima's forehead. "Hey, wait, why'd you come all the way here to see my game?" Hinata asks, confused.

"No reason." Tsukishima rubs the spot where Hinata just flicked him. "Daichi sort of made me."

"Since when can anyone make you do something?" Hinata raises an eyebrow.

"He said you were lonely."

Hinata's smile disappears, and his eyes go wide. Tsukishima hates that expression.

"I'm not lonely!" Hinata laughs, but it's hollow, and there's none of it's usual warmth.  
"And why would you care if I was?"

"You're an idiot."

"H-hey! That was mean!" 

"Hinata, you are the most dense person I have ever met."

"Well I'm sorry..." Hinata grumbles. 

"But, I love that."

"I already apologized--what?"

"I said I love your denseness." Tsukishima states. 

"Haha, what?" Hinata laughs, thinking it's a joke.

"I love your denseness, I love your stupidity, I love your smile and laugh, I love your expressions, I love your volleyball, I love your way of making me want to punch you but kiss you and I missed that. I missed you. Hinata, I loved you in High School and I love you now." Tsukishima says all this, at some points cringing at how cheesy he sounds, but meaning every word. 

"I...I...I love you, too! I have since High School! I don't care that you're a big jerk, you're a nice jerk, and I like your face! I mean...!" Hinata's clearly flustered, and stumbles over his words. "I missed you, too...!"

Tsukishima processes his words and isn't sure what to say, he never thought this would be the outcome of speaking his emotions. 

He knows that actions speak louder than words, so he leans forward, and Hinata meets him halfway, and their lips touch. It's a soft and gentle kiss, and their lips fit against each other like two puzzle pieces. 

Tsukishima wraps his arms around Hinata waists, and Hinata has his hands entwined it Tsukishima's hair.

It's everything they imagined it to be, everything they were yearning for. After so long, they had it.

They had each other.

Once they pull apart, Hinata throws his arms around the taller boy, sobbing. "Tsukishima, I was really lonely! I missed you!"

Tsukishima holds back a laugh at Hinata's childish actions, and chuckles quietly instead. "Yeah, well, I'm not going anywhere."

"But...what about school? You'll have to go back..."

"I can transfer. I hate that place, anyway."

Hinata releases Tsukishima, and looks up at him, "It's a promise, then? You won't leave, again?"

Tsukishima nods, his face tinted slightly pink. "I promise."

The two walked to Hinata's, hand in hand. Hinata chattered on and on about the past three years, and Tsukishima found it more cute than irritating. 

And just as he promised, Tsukishima didn't leave his side. 

They were together again, and weren’t alone anymore.  
________________________  
(A little something for Sho.)

Tsukishima glances at the boy seated beside him on the couch, and his hand fiddles with the box in his bach pocket. "Oh, Hinata. I got you something."

Hinata's eyes sparkle, "Really?!"

Tsukishima smirks and leans in, licking his lips, "Me."

Hinata blushes and huffs. "But that's not a present!

Tsukishima tsks, leaning back. "I got you this, too." He shoves the box into Hinata's face.

"Hmmm?" Hinata opens said box and lets out a happy squeak. "AH TSUKISHIMA I LOVE IT THANK YOU."

Tsukishima smiles fainty, his face barely tinted red. "Yeah, you're welcome."  
Hinata kisses Tsukishima's cheek and he places the gift around his neck, grinning. Tsukishima stares at how fondly Hinata treats the gift, smiling down at it happily. It rested on his chest, and it seemed to simply belong there. 

It was a silver chain, and attached to it was a small charm; a black and orange volleyball. 

FIN


End file.
